Forever
by Awsomeangel
Summary: He was an escapee from a mental ward with an unknown sickness. She was the bullied daughter of two rich and famous business people who didn't have a past. Why did you help me? Why... Why don't you remember me? For Ryuchu's under appreciated vocaloid pairing contest!
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Ryuchu's contest!**

* * *

_Why? _I could see everything going hazy as they pumped drugs into my body. Why? I scream at them, but they can't hear. They are just puppets, not truly alive, not truly feeling. _Am I not aloud to love?_

* * *

_Why? _A teal-haired girl of sixteen looked up at the full moon before her. A cool breeze blew across her balcony making her shiver slightly and wrap her deep emerald cloak closer around her lithe form. Even as the daughter of such rich and powerful parents, she still felt… incomplete. She didn't mean to be selfish, and both of her parents doted on her, their precious only daughter, but they were so cautious around her… as if she might break…

They called her 'freak' at school, so her parents had transferred her to a private school. But she didn't understand why. Why they called her a freak, why her parents were so careful… Was it because she had no memories of before? Because she had no memories of before_ that?_

It was a fire, an innocent fire, but the innocent fire had burned down their house… and her memories.

With a sigh, the tealette stood up from her seat on the elegant chair on her balcony and swept inside her room. "Ojou-sama!" A maid with green hair walked into her room and looked at the girl with concern in her piercing eyes. "It's one in the morning! You have school tomorrow! You need to sleep!" The girl nodded lifelessly and allowed the maid to undress her and put her to bed. "Good night, Ojou-sama." The maid blew out the candles and walked out of the room, leaving the tealette in complete darkness. _I am incomplete. Something…someone… is missing._

* * *

"No!" A doctor wearing a strange black coat looked at the boy inside the glass walls, the feral, green-haired boy who had been filled with drugs. Somehow, he could still fight, still show his displeasure at being trapped. The doctor narrowed his eyes and the boy hissed at him. "Kill him." He watched as the boy's eyes widen at the words "kill him" and the boy slowly sink to the ground. "No…" He looked at the doctor pleadingly, but the doctor merely shrugged, walking away. After all, the world did not need some one like that in the world. Yes, the world was better without...

* * *

"Kill him." My eyes widened as the doctors words hit my ears, the sound harsh and grating, like the bells of death. I sank to my knees, gasping for breath, but not because I wanted to live, but because I didn't know. "No…" _Why? Am I not allowed to love? Not allowed to show my sincerest devotion? Why? She loved me back, right? He did love me back. So… why?_

* * *

"Freak!" Miku walked slowly down the hallway of her private school, trying not to be noticed. She hated her teal hair and eyes; they were so… noticeable.

"Bitch! Why didn't you die in the fire? Are you so stupid that you don't know how to die?" The entire hall burst into nervous laughter, Miku flinched as someone threw an eraser at her and kept her head down and kept walking.

_Keep walking. It will be over soon._ She arrived at her locker and opened it, only to have pins fall from the top shelf, pricking her and bringing tears to her eyes. She raised her hand to see bright red beads of blood trickle down and gather at her palm before dripping onto the books that had spilled out of the locker.

"Miku-chan? Are you all right?" Miku stiffened as she heard a masculine voice call out to her and slowly turned around to face him. "K-kaito-sensei!" The blue haired teacher leaned down to help her pick up her book bag and smiled at her. "Are you okay, Miku-chan?" The teallette flinched and quickly took her books from the teacher. "Yes." Her voice was soft, hesitant. "I'm okay." She hurried down the hall, not bothering to close the door of her locker, leaving Kaito to stare after her.

* * *

_Tonight, no matter the price, I will escape. _A green haired boy ran through the blindingly white hallways, his green scarf and white coat flapping in the force of the wind. The corridor was perfectly still of course, but he was running fast enough for the wind to come into effect. _I won't let them catch me. Never. But… I don't care whether I die or not… I would even prefer to die… so… why?_

* * *

_Finally… school's over. _Miku glanced at the school gates to see a white Limousine waiting for her, and ran to the other side of the building, hoping no one saw. _I don't want to ride in that car… I don't want to be… trapped… _

The sixteen-year-old female often took the alley path whenever school had been particularly bad. She didn't care about the danger; in fact, danger and possibility of dying are the things that had lured the girl into walking there.

She would like to think that she was not suicidal, but her trips into the alley pointed in the opposite direction. As she was walking, the Teal-head saw something lying on the street. It was small, green, and very blood stained. When she got closer, she realized that it was a boy. A small, green-haired, bloodstained boy with empty, dead eyes.

Miku recognized those eyes as reflections of her own teal orbs. She hesitated, before slowly starting to walk away, but she couldn't stop thinking about the boy._ What if he has no where to go? I would be horrible to just leave him, right? I'll just let him stay at my house for a week. That's all. It's not like my parents will find out, right?_

The tealette walked back and held out a hand to the boy, ignoring his glare. "Come one. I'll help you." She whispered, not caring how he gnashed his teeth at her and growled. For some reason, he looked… familiar. She could tell that he had lost hope to live.

She saw the same look in lost animals that had lost their homes or families. In the animals that had no reason to live. "My name is Miku." She continued softly, noting how the boy's eyes had widened.

Slowly, he put his small hand into hers. When he spoke, his voice was scratchy but clear enough so she could hear the sweet undertone. "I'm Nigaito."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** New chapter is up! Wai! *waves hands in the air* Sorry if the chapter falls short of what I usually write. I couldn't think. T^T**

* * *

_A pink haired boy laughed crazily as the teal headed boy in front of him took his last breath. "This is all your fault." He sneered down at the dying boy before crouching down and touching his cheek. "This was because you left me for that green haired bastard. I really didn't want to kill you, you know, but I couldn't stand seeing you two together. It makes me sick." The pinkette stood up and licked the blood and white liquid of his dagger, drowning in its sweetness. "Now… you can't be anyone else's. Now you are mine forever, Mikuo."_

* * *

"Mi…ku?" The said tealette looked up as the green haired boy on her bed slowly sat up. She smiled at him. "Do you want some water?"

"Wa…ter?"

She nodded and gestured towards a cup of stuff sitting on the desk she was sitting at.

"Yes. Water."

The boy slowly turned his head to where she was gesturing, and nodded slowly.

"Water. Miku."

Miku grabbed the cup of water and handed it to the greenette. The boy eagerly took it and drank the contents in a few gulps.

"More!"

Miku laughed as she took the cup from the boy and refilled it with the bottle on the desk. Last night, after she had brought him home, he had whispered "Why…" before falling asleep. It had been impossible to move him, and she didn't want to wake him up, so she let him sleep and watched him until he woke.

She was a bit hesitant about living in the same room as the boy, of course, but this way she could make sure he was stable and not doing anything harmful.

When he had woken up, he had been turned into the equivalent of a young child.

He refused to take off his coat and scarf though, even when Miku tucked him into her bed last night. Miku watched him drink, a tender smile on her face, before getting up to bring some snacks.

The tealette planned to stay in her room and keep the boy company for the day, so they would need snacks.

Right before she left, the boy on her bed called out franticly, eyes wide, pupils' dilated. "M-Miku! Miku!" Miku turned and looked at the boy before walking to the bed and sitting down beside him.

Almost immediately, he calmed, snuggling close to her. Miku sighed and decided to call a servant for snacks. "So, Nigaito. What do you want to do?" The green head looked at her cautiously before chiming in his sweet voice,

"Story!" Miku tilted her teal head to the side in confusion. "S-story?" The boy laughed and clapped his hands, the sound muffled because of his long sleeves. "Story!" Miku thought back to her childhood, back to the stories she had liked. Slowly, an idea formed in her mind. "Once upon a time…"

***insert story here***

"-The dragon? " Miku looked at Nigaito, surprised. Most children would hate the dragon but…

_"And so, they lived happily ever after." _

_"Mommy, what happened to the dragon?" _

_"The dragon? He was a bad guy, Miku honey!"_

_"But it's not his fault, right?"_

"So why did he die? It's not his fault!" Miku smiled a bit. "He didn't die. Nobody ever saw him again, but that was because he went deep inside his cave and was happy."

Nigaito fixed Miku with an intense look, making her a bit uncomfortable, and whispered, "I'm glad." before leaning forward, and kissing the astonished tealette on the lips.

_What?!_

Miku was stunned by the boy's actions and the fact that… he was a good kisser.

She wanted, no _needed _to pull away, but she couldn't. His tongue pushed past her lips with surprising force and explored her mouth and rubbed against her own tongue with… experience? He tasted… like green tea and honey, a delicious sweetness with a hint of bitterness. And for some reason, she had the feeling she had done this before, in another time, another place…

* * *

_A teal haired girl moaned, clutching the shirt of the green-headed boy in front of her, the boy she was kissing. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her and pulling her closer so that their bodies pressed together. They didn't pull back, not even for air, and they continued. The girl finally broke the kiss gasping for breath, before leaning in for another. His kisses were like drugs, and he tasted… of green tea and honey…_

* * *

"Miku!" Miku gasped as a face slowly came into view. It was the face of a young boy, the face of… "Nigaito?" The boy sighed in relief and leaned back. "Finally. Your back." Miku blinked at him, confused. Nigaito noticed her look and laughed. Kissing you unlocked my memories." He explained. Miku nodded slowly before his words sunk in.

"WE ACTUALLY KISSED!?" Nigaito laughed and reached up to pat her head, making Miku pout. "…How old are you anyway?"

Nigaito froze, and slowly looked up at Miku. "You don't know?" Miku frowned, she didn't remember being told. "I'm eighteen." Miku nodded slowly in understanding, before…. "YOU ARE OLDER THEN ME?"

Again, Nigaito laughed and reached up to pat her head as if she was a small child. Miku started to get annoyed, when she realized that this was how she had been treating him earlier. "Yes." He slid off the bed and walked over to her dresser before turning around and looking at her quizzically. "Where will I sleep?" Miku blinked, then remembered…

_Come on! I'll help you. My name is Miku. _

_"_How do you get 'come live with me' from 'I'll help you'?" Nigaito shrugged and walked to the bed, falling back onto the girls lap. "Helping in my vocabulary, means giving food and shelter. Besides, you won't throw me out into the cold. I know you won't.

Miku pouted, but didn't push him away. "I guess you can sleep with me…"

_He's eighteen years old, me. Why are you offering to sleep in the same bed as an eighteen year old? _

"Sure." The green haired boy seemed unfazed by the tealette's decision. Just then, a knock came from the door. "Ojou-sama? Snacks." Miku glanced at the door and looked at Nigaito, who smiled and shrugged.

"Come in!" A pink haired butler slowly eased open the door and walked into the room with a trolley filled to the brim with various snacks, pocky, ice cream, and candy. Miku turned to Nigaito, eyes glittering, when she noticed the expression on his face. He looked angry, scared and a bit sad and his green eyes were filled with hatred. _"Luki."_

* * *

**Most of you won't read what this says, so review please! Please review! REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter! By the way, I know that BRS is not a vocaloid, but I really couldn't think of anyone else. Also, sorry if I got her outfit wrong. On with the story!**

* * *

_A pink haired boy fell to his knees, horrified at himself and what he had done. He stared at his hands, his hands that were stained with blood that only he could see. _Why… _He slowly lifted the knife off the ground, ignoring how red liquid dripped from the blade. Hands shaking, he aimed it for his chest. "This…. Everything is you're fault, Nigaito." He closed his eyes and the knife slipped out of his hands. "All your fault… "_

_Hiding in the same room, watching was a green haired boy. The boy's eyes widened as the one who had killed his lover and his brother stained himself with dull red blood._

* * *

The butler with the candy looked at Miku, confused. "Excuse me, Ojou-sama, I am afraid I do not know what your friend is talking about." Miku looked at Nigaito strangely.

"Who's Luki?" Nigaito didn't answer; he kept his gaze on the pink-headed butler.

"Why?" The greennette's voice shook. "You're DEAD. I SAW YOU DIE. I SAW YOU KILL YOURSELF AND TELL ME THAT IT WAS MY FAULT." The pinkette backed away, confused, saying, "E-excuse me, but my name is Sukone Yuuma." before running out of the room and leaving the snacks. Miku stared at Nigaito who closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"…Sorry."

"Who's Luki?" Nigaito's eyes snapped open and he gazed at the tealette with a strange expression in his emerald eyes.

"No one."

* * *

_A pink haired boy kicked the red head lying in front of him. "It was your brother I wanted." He smirked. "But fighting you is good enough… for now."_

* * *

Nigaito stared at the ceiling, thinking. Despite the time of 3:56 am, he couldn't sleep. So many thoughts ran through his head, each one clamoring for his attention. Why did Miku have to go and save him? If she hadn't, everything would be better…

He could barely hold himself back when she was near, sometimes even when he thought of her. Even _he _hadn't commanded so much of Nigaito's attention, but Miku did.

Each day was a constant struggle for dominance between him and his other side. And he couldn't help but want to give in to it too. He knew hurting Miku like that was out of question, but his control, his _sanity…_

She was like a perfect being, while he was tainted.

Sometimes, he didn't know if it would be better if she remembered or if she was kept in the dark like this. After all, the truth might break her, but what would happen if everything went on? Slowly but surely, his control was getting weaker and weaker, until the point where he could take it no longer. How could she be so alluring without knowing it?

"Nigaito?" Her voice was a soft whisper in the darkness of the night.

"Can you not sleep?" He bit his lip, trembling, and didn't answer. "Are you already asleep?"

He still didn't answer, praying that she couldn't see his face through the shadows.

"If you are asleep, can I talk to you?" A sigh was heard.

"Of course you won't answer." She fell silence, but just as Nigaito was about to doze off, she started up again.

"You know, you look really familiar. And once, I nearly called you Negi! Isn't that weird? I always feel so insecure when I'm around you, and I get random thoughts, almost like memories. It's… it's scary. I don't remember anything from my past. I used to know a little, but I thought about it a lot, and whenever I thought about it, I forgot more, so now I know nothing. I suppose you don't care, of course, but thank you for listening."

The girl sighed again and sat up, her silky teal hair brushing against his cheek and releasing the scent of strawberries.

The green-haired boy felt his pulse quicken and he lay as still as possible, wishing this would end as almost as much as he wanted it to continue. Slowly, she slipped out of the bed, and left, taking a flashlight with her, and left the room. He noticed how she was careful to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn't wake him, and felt his heart ache. _If only you know what I'm really like…_

* * *

Miku slowly browsed through her giant walk-in closet, trying to find something to wear.

_This isn't a date. _But for some reason, she wanted to look nice for… Nigaito…

The tealette sighed and finally settled on a white sleeveless dress with a layered skirt knee-length and a long-sleeved black top with upside down triangle-shaped panels that started at an cinched waist and hung just over the edge of the skirt. Miniscule bells on each tip jingled softly with each step she took. It came with soft black elf-boots with tiny bells at the tip and was edged with white.

Nigaito had lived with her for three months now, and although he was slightly annoying, she had gotten used to, and even liked his company and the fact that he was almost always there. At first, she had stayed home from school, which had been fine by her, and she didn't want the incident like the one with Luki and Yuuma to happen again, but Nigaito had calmed down and was pretty stable.

At least, he hadn't had any strange moments since the Luki/Yuuma incident.

Despite that, he still refused to say anything about him and his past except for that he had escaped from an asylum, and that he was eighteen. Miku still didn't know who Luki was, nor what connection he had to Nigaito.

Once or twice, the green haired boy had said a name in his sleep that scared the tealette greatly. _Mikuo. _Her cousin... who had died… three years ago…

He was one of the only things she remembered from before the fire. She still remembered how he looked just like her except for male, how he was always so kind… but…. She couldn't remember… his face….

Whenever she thought about him… she forgot more and more… so… she had stopped thinking…. of him….

* * *

_A green haired boy laughed insanely as he poured gasoline onto already-burning furniture. "Now…" he whispered, "Now… you have no one but me… Miku…."_

_He didn't notice a teal haired girl staring at him through the flames and smoke, trying to keep sane as forgotten memories crashed into her and her normal, happy life fell to pieces and burned away in the flames._

* * *

Nigaito slowly pulled on his old green scarf as he looked into the mirror of the washroom he was in.

_This is not a date. _The greenette gritted his teeth and replaced the old scarf with the new one Miku had bought him, one that was lined with teal designs. Even though he had lived with her for three months, he still couldn't get over the fact that she couldn't remember. How could she not remember? It may be better for, well, everything, but…

* * *

_"I'm sorry. We… we're done. I found someone else. A teal-haired boy smiled sadly at the older pinkette male in front of him. "I want you to know… it's been… nice… I really loved you." With that, the tealette ran, ignoring the pink head's tears, ignoring his own tears._

_"I loved you… I really… love you…_

* * *

"Miiikuuuu…" Nigiato whined, trying to stop the teal headed girl, or break his hand from her iron grip, or both, with no avail. The greenette pouted, slightly, not _very _pissed off at the fact that a sixteen year old girl was stronger than him. Of course, despite her small size, she was taller than him too, but Nigaito didn't like to think about that. "Come on!" She laughed. "It'll be fun!" She proceeded to drag the resisting boy into a movie theater with her, the theater with the R rated horror movie in it.

* * *

Miku cheerfully led a petrified Nigaito out of the theater, babbling to him about the movie. She giggled at the boy's shell-shocked state and teased him in a honeyed voice.

"Is wittle Nigaito scared?" She laughed and darted out of the way as the boy growled and made a grab for her. Just then, she saw someone staring at the theater, or more accurately, her and Nigaito.

The person had shockingly red hair, and blood red eyes. _Red hair and eyes? _The tealettes's pupils dilated and shock overcame her as images mercilessly crashed into her mind, blinding her from the outside world. They came and went at both a lightning pace and slow enough so she could see each carefully, in full detail.

* * *

_A teal haired boy and a pink haired boy laughing together in a restaurant, the same teallette and pinkette kissing on a park bench, The tealette and pinkette in a teal room, the pinkette straddling the tealette, the teal-boy crying as he pushed the pinkette away from him, a green haired boy and the teal haired boy, the two boys kissing, the pink haired boy forcefully kissing the teal-haired boy, the pink haired boy killing the teal haired boy, the pink haired boy kicking a red headed boy with red eyes, a green haired boy watching as the pink haired boy killed the teal haired boy, the green haired boy repeating the same words over again as he ripped his wrists open with a knife, the same boy kissing a teal haired girl, the green haired boy burning down a house, her house, while whispering strange words, the teal-haired girl watching from the shadows, her eyes wide, pupils dilated, the girl was… the boy was…_

* * *

Miku gasped as her eyes ripped open and she looked around. She was in a strange space made of pure rosy-white light that had no beginning and no end. She couldn't see any walls, but the rosy-white color could make up a small room as well as make up a great cavern. "Hello?"

Miku spun around to see a black haired girl standing on the light, staring at her. She had black twin tails and a strange outfit of a black halfway top, black short shorts and black boots. Overtop, was a long black coat. The girl had a large black gun attached to one arm and her right eye was on fire. Literally, it was burning with blue fire.

"Who are you?" Miku called out, a bit annoyed at the girl for being here, a place Miku found rather intimate to her. The girl blinked, tilting her head to the side and whispering, "so it's happened."

Miku frowned and opened her mouth to ask _what _exactly had happened, but the girl interrupted her.

"I am black rock shooter, or BRS, you're subconscious.

* * *

...**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry in advance for this horrible chapter. I can't think...**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

_My subconscious? _BRS nodded, her raven hair swirling around her. "I really hoped to keep you from this." She murmured. "But something had to happen, I guess. Look at the boy you are helping. Don't you recognize him? And Mikuo. Think carefully, and I'll be back to see the results." With that, she disappeared, ignoring Miku's frantic "WAIT!"

"-Ku! Miku!" The first thing she noticed when her eyes opened was a small Green-haired boy sitting beside her and franticly shaking her. "Nnnn." The teallette sat up slowly, yawning, when she realized that she was on her bed. "Nigaito? Why? The mall?" Nigaito sighed and sat back down on the chair beside the bed.

His eyes were red-rimmed and shadowed, and his skin was paler then normal. "You don't know? I carried you home, and you've been asleep for three days." Miku stared at the boy, wondering how _he, _a tiny midget, could have carried her home, when something he had said struck her. "I've been asleep… FOR THREE DAYS?"

* * *

Miku looked down at Nigaito, who was walking beside her down he hallways of the high school. She had apparently woken up at three in the morning on a Tuesday, and the green haired boy _insisted _that he accompany her to school.

This time, no one dared bully her. In fact, some even smiled and waved before walking to their respective classes. She looked at Nigaito, confused, and realized two things.

One, Nigaito was wearing an upperclassman uniform, and two, despite his small size; he looked, well, _awesome _in the uniform. It fit him just right, and the golden buttons and black color complemented his pale skin and green hair. "Nigaito looked up, noticed her staring, and smirked, wiggling his eyebrows, making Miku smack him and look away with a heated blush.

* * *

Miku looked carefully at the sleeping greenette lying beside her. They had done nothing for the rest of the day, and now that it was nighttime, Miku didn't feel tired at all. _Look at the boy you are helping. Don't you recognize him? _Miku frowned abit. He looked like… Nigaito.

_"Nigaito! Stop!" A teal haired girl stared at the boy in front of her; tear's streaking her soot-covered face._

Miku blinked as the memory left as abruptly as it had come, leaving her feeling empty and confused. _What was that? _She yawned, starting to feel a little tired. As she was falling asleep, something occurred to her, but before she had time to grasp the thought, she was already asleep. _Luki… Kuo's boyfriend…_

* * *

Miku blinked as she realized where she was. She looked forward, and as she expected, BRS was standing there, watching her. "So you figured out Luki was Mikuo's boyfriend." _A pink haired boy, laughing with a teal haired boy as they walked inside a movie theater. _Miku blinked.

"…yeah…"

"You know who Nigiato is." Miku turned around, looking for something. "No."

BRS sighed. _I'm not known for my patience…and since this happened, it's time for her to know, right? _I'll just show you then. Unexpectedly, the place was plunged into pitch-black darkness.

Miku slowly opened her eyes, to see Nigaito hanging over her. She gasped as memories came flooding into her mind. "G-get away from me!" Nigiato frowned. "What are you tal-" His eyes widened and he slowly got of her, sliding of the bed to back away slowly. "You…you remembered…"

* * *

_"Luki-senpei! A teal haired boy ran towards a pink haired boy, waving something in the air. The said person turned around, eyebrow cocked. "Mikuo?" The tealette named Mikuo stopped in front of Luki, panting, before thrusting the letter to him. _

_"I-I like you!" Luki blinked, taking the letter. "I knew that. Would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_"R-really?" Mikuo looked up, a light blush on his face. "Thank you!" He bowed. Miku giggled with her best friend Luka from a corner. Plan KuoLuki worked!_

* * *

_ Mikuo happily strolled down a street, leek ice cream in hand. Suddenly, he bumped into a green haired boy with green tea flavored ice cream, and both their ice creams went flying. "Oh! Sorry!" They both bowed at the same time and looked up at each other. They headed to the ice cream store, and bought each other ice cream. Soon, they got to know each other, and…_

* * *

_"Luki-senpei, "I'm sorry. We… we're done. I found someone else." He smiled sadly at the shocked pinkette before him. "I want you to know… it's been… nice… I really loved you." With that, the tealette ran, ignoring the pink heads tears, ignoring his own tears._

_"I loved you… I really… love you…"_

* * *

_Mikuo smiled as Nigaito tugged him towards yet another ride at the fair. He took a bite out of the giant teal cotton candy in his hand, savoring it in his mouth. Suddenly, Nigaito leaned over and kissed him, sharing the cotton candy. The greenette pulled back, smiling shyly, and Mikuo smiled back._

* * *

_Mikuo walking home, when he was suddenly pulled into an alleyway. He gasped, shocked as someone forced a kiss on his lips and stabbed him. Blood gushed out of his mouth and he fell to his knees, collapsing._

_A pink haired boy laughed crazily as the teal-headed boy in front of him took his last breaths. "This is all your fault." He sneered down at the dying boy before crouching down and touching his cheek. "This was because you left me for that green haired bastard. I really didn't want to kill you, you know, but I couldn't stand seeing you two together. It makes me sick." The pinkette stood up and licked the blood and white liquid of his dagger, drowning in its sweetness. "Now… you can't be anyone else's. Now your mine forever, Mikuo."_

_The pinkette stood up and looked around. "Now… where is the greenette who stole him from me?"_

* * *

_Nigaito looked up as someone came flying at him. He gasped as he saw a flash of pink hair and began running. "A-Akaito!" He screamed as he saw his house draw near. His brother raced out and pulled the greenette in, before going out himself.  
"Stop!" He shouted._

_The pinkette ignored him, knocking him down with surprising ease. He kicked the red head lying in front of him. "It was your brother I wanted." He smirked. "But fighting you is good enough… for now." Nigaito watched from inside, eyes wide. "Akaito… Ni-chan…" He whispered, dropping to his knees._

* * *

_Luki stood in a pink room, his knife beside him. He fell his knees, horrified at himself and what he had done. He stared at his hands, his hands that were stained with blood that only he could see. "_Why…"

_He slowly lifted the knife of the ground, ignoring how red liquid dripped from the blade. Hands shaking, he aimed it for his chest. "This…. Everything is you're fault, Nigaito." He closed his eyes and the knife slipped out of his hands. "All you're fault… "_

_Hiding in the same room, watching was a green haired boy. The boy's eyes widened as the one who had killed his lover and his brother stain himself with dull red blood._

* * *

_"A-am I not allowed to love?" The greenette dropped to his knees, Eyes wide, pupils dilated. Everything went blurry for him, and he slowly started laughing. "If I can't love… why won't they let me? I'll… I'll just kill the ones who get in my way!" He stood up shakily, pupils still dilated, and walked to the dead body, kicking it. "Baka…" He sneered, picking up the knife._

* * *

_Nigaito sat in a smoky room, waiting for the person he had come with. "Negi!" He looked up as a teal haired girl with long hair raced towards him, waving her arms. He smirked as he stood up. "If I can't have Mikuo… I should get Miku, his adorable cousin…"_

_A teal haired girl moaned, clutching the shirt of the green-headed boy in front of her, the boy she was kissing. He had his arms wrapped firmly around her and pulling her closer so that their bodies pressed together. They didn't pull back, not even for air, and they continued. The girl finally broke the kiss gasping for breath, before leaning in for another. His kisses were like drugs, and he tasted… of green tea and honey…_

* * *

_Nigaito glanced at the tealette beside him, who was talking with friends. "Why… why doesn't she acknowledge me as her boyfriend? Am I not good enough? This is because… of her family… they should all… DIE!_

* * *

_A green haired boy laughed insanely as he poured gasoline onto already-burning furniture. "Now…" he whispered, "Now… you have no one but me… Miku…."_

_He didn't notice a teal haired girl staring at him through flames and smoke, trying to keep sane as forgotten memories crashed into her and her normal, happy life fell to pieces and burned away in the flames._

* * *

_Are you okay? Miku tried to answer, but all she could notice was Nigaito, HER Nigaito, being dragged away… to an asylum… She mouthed a word that let out all her feelings at him. One word. "Why?"_

* * *

_ I am BRS, your subconscious. I will have to erase your memories of your past life, so you don't go insane…_

* * *

**Review! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY! THE FIRST STORY TO BE FINISHED! PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER.**

**THANK YOU TO**

**RHETTE**

**1029384756**

**FORENE**

**FOR STICKING WITH ME THE ENTIRE STORY AND GIVING ME ENERGY TO WRITE MORE!**

**ON WITH THE STORY NOW!**

* * *

"G-get away from me!" Nigaito frowned. "_What_ are you tal-" His eyes widened and he slowly got off her, sliding off the bed to back away slowly. "You…you remembered…"

"Why… why did you do it?" Miku's voice broke as she stared at the emerald-haired male. "You know why."

"You're going to kill me, right?" Nigaito looked at the girl, eyes sad. "I don't mind.

"Why would I do that?" The greenette looked at Miku, shocked. "Because…"

Miku looked away. "Get out. Please. I… I can't…" Nigaito gasped softly, backing away. "O-okay." With that, he ran.

* * *

Nigaito ran through the mansion and got outside, tears blinding his vision. He hated his yandere side, but right now, he wanted to snap. Anything was better than this… this terrible pain. It wasn't a broken heart, he knew because his heart had been broken three years ago. He didn't have a heart anymore. So… why?

"Was he really not allowed to love? It was just impossible for tainted beings like him. _That's right. Akaito-niichan, my only family, was really hurt because of me. My family was right to abandon me. Akaito-niichan should've abandoned me too._

He looked up and noticed that he was on a busy street. _I… I recognize this street._

The greenette looked around and saw it. A big blue sign that read '_Kaito's Aisu'._

This was his favorite place to go for ice cream because of his strange tastes. If you requested it, they could make almost any flavors.

His breath held, and he found himself slowly walking towards the simple ice-cream store that changed everything.

* * *

Miku looked in the mirror in front of her and saw a teal-haired girl with a messy, wet face and whose eyes were red from crying.

She slowly walked out of her room, but Nigaito wasn't there. He wasn't in the washroom, or the courtyard. _He must have thought I meant I was kicking him out._

The tealette slowly walked out of her mansion and headed in a random direction, not knowing where to search. _Where could he be? _She raked her brain for places, but nothing came up.

_Akaito's house? I don't know where that is. The park where they hosted the carnival? _

The tealette ran to the park, without stopping for air despite the ten-minute trip. When she got there, it was empty but for a few couples waiting to watch the sunset. Tears sprang to Miku's eyes as she fell to her knees in exhaustion, not caring about the concerned or strange stares. Suddenly, a thought came to her mind like a jolt of a lightening. _What if…_

* * *

Kaito's Aisu. The simple ice cream store that had been the trigger. Miku found herself standing in front of the door, looking up at the big blue sign with a blue haired scarf-clad chibi holding an ice cream.

She put her hand on the door handle, but hesitated to pull it open.

_What if he's really here? What would I say? What if he hates me? What if he's in his yandere mode? What will I do? What did I come here for? _

Suddenly, someone ran into her, pushing her into the door. She turned around to see green hair, green eyes, and a green scarf. "Nigaito!" The greenette froze before turning around and running, but Miku caught his wrist. _Please! Stay! _

The boy's eyes were shadowed and he didn't turn around. He shook her off, but he then took hold of her hand and led her to a wooden bench in the small park. He sat down and made a 'sit' gesture before leaning back, his eyes still hooded . Miku sat beside him, nervous.

_This is awkward. _Miku glanced at Nigaito. _But after what just happened, this is to be expected, right?_

"So…" she began, but was cut off.

"My family." Nigaito still didn't look at her.

"They… abandoned me because I was small and weak. Akaito was the only one who stayed with me. He should have left too." Miku didn't say anything, didn't try to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

It might have seemed cruel to anyone else, but reassurance was not what Nigaito needed.

"When I met Mikuo, it was like a dream out of a fairytale. He was cute, funny, caring and he didn't think I was worthless.

But then… Luki came… It _was _my fault. I should have just… just… just… d…di…" A single tear flowed out of one eye and trickled down his cheek, releasing the waterfall.

Miku wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy and he cried into her neck, his sobs muffled by her choker. She didn't say 'it's all right' because it wasn't all right. She didn't say 'it's not your fault' because it partially was. She was silent, letting him cry, because that was what he needed most.

Not comfort, not reassurance, but someone who would listen, listen to him cry. Someone he could pour his soul out to, but not his heart, because his heart had been broken and is no longer. _I really just wanted someone to listen. I really just wanted to let all these feelings out and start over again._

* * *

A teal haired girl looked up at the full moon before her. A cool breeze blew across her balcony making her shiver slightly and wrap her deep emerald cloak closer around her lithe form.

"Miku?" The girl looked up to see a green haired boy standing there shyly, a light blush on his face. "Yes?" He looked away and sat on the chair before her before responding. "L-let's be together now." She nodded, her breath turning into puffs in the autumn air. She entwined her fingers with his under the table, the ring on her ring finger brushing against his hands. _Yes. Let's be together now. Forever._

* * *

**FOREVER-END!**


End file.
